Deja Vu
by Enzymesuki
Summary: Kingdom Hearts, RikuxSora yaoi fanfic. Maybe kinda weird? I dunno, please rate or give constructive crit : Rated M for I suppose hardcore yaoi smex.


Years before the heartless attacked, Riku, Tidus, Waka, and Sora had been camping. A long day at the beach had worn them out, and they were too tired to go back home for the night. A small fire was lit, and the boys made themselves comfortable. Sora, thinking no one would notice, tiptoed into the shrubbery. As he began to relieve himself in the bushes, a loud "BOO!" roared from behind him, causing him to slip into the small freshwater pool. Tidus and Waka laughed as Riku stood proudly in triumph.

"I got you again, Sora!" Riku laughed, pulling Sora up.

"Riku… you're so mean!" Sora said, embarrassedly putting himself back into his shorts.

--

Sora and Riku sat on the beach of the island, a small fire going at their feet. It was Riku who had asked when the last time they camped on the beach was.

It had been just a few days since their return home, and they were already recalling their final fight with Xemnas as if it had been many years ago.

Sora lied himself down on the sad and sighed, "Riku, what do you think it would have been like if… if we hadn't gone through the Door to Light?"

"Well," Riku laughed, "_some_ parts of life would get pretty boring if it was just the two of us."

Sora looked at Riku, not really getting what he meant. Silently, Sora took a marshmallow from his pack and popped it into his mouth. "No. Nothing would be boring, since I'd be with you."

Riku returned the same look, and stood up. "Whatever. I'll be right back." He headed towards the bushes and hid himself. Sora closed his eyes, and then opened them. A grin that was not nearly as evil as it was mischievous crept over his face. Riku was going to the bathroom – he never explained where he was going if he had to relieve himself. Moreover, it would be the perfect time to give him a fright.

As silently as possible, Sora crept his way towards where Riku had disappeared. It didn't take long to find him, but before Sora could make any sort of scary sound, he froze.

"Sora?"

He didn't care about how silently he escaped; all that mattered was that he was far away from Riku. Riku had certainly grown in their time apart, and with those baggy pants of his undone, it would have been impossible not to get a full look at it. Yet, it was not that Sora had never seen it before, but that this was the first time that he actually got a physical urge from seeing it.

What was he supposed to do? The image of Riku there in the bushes couldn't escape his mind, and _it_ kept getting harder. Sora gently touched himself, and his heart throbbed. He crouched down and curled himself into a ball, balancing himself on his toes. He couldn't… not here… but what else could he possibly do to get rid of it? He began to undo his pants, when suddenly Riku broke through the shrubbery.

"Sora? Hey, what were you-?" But Riku cut himself short. "What're you doing, curled up like that?" He reached for Soras wrists.

"No! Don't look!" Sora yelped as Riku straightened him up and laid eyes on the undone pants and the small bulge visible from beneath Sora's boxer briefs.

Riku let go, and Sora covered himself up. Riku laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! You're hard?"

"Don't laugh! I can't help it!"

"Is that why you were in the bushes? What'd you do, think about Kairi?"

"…No." Sora blushed.

"What were you doing, then?" Riku swatted at a mosquito.

"I was… going to try and scare you. Like you always used to do to me. You were peeing, and… then I… got it." Sora closed his eyes and turned away from Riku, ready to get yelled at and maybe a few smacks. Riku would surly hate Sora for getting hard from watching him pee.

"What?" That was all Riku could say. After a moment of silence, Sora turned back around and Riku squatted down. "So you like me, then?"

"I-I've always liked you; you're my best friend, but—" And before Sora could say another word, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's.

"You're too cute, Sora." Riku whispered into Soras ear.

"…Riku?" Sora blushed feverishly.

"This is like deja vu." Riku laughed through his nose, and pulled down Soras pants. He lifted Soras shirt and began to tease his nipples. Sora remained silent, stunned by Riku. And when Riku dove his hand into the boxer briefs and began to stroke Soras stiffening member, Sora yelped. "You really are too cute." Riku smiled and nipped Soras ear. He added more pressure to his jerks and he suckled Soras nipple.

"Riku-ah-no-! What do you-?" Sora squirmed at his touch.

"You're hard and it's still just this big? I knew you had hardly grown." Riku looked down at the stiff member as he slipped the smaller boy's underwear off. "I wonder how small other parts of you are, then." Riku sat up and began to undo his zipper. When Sora saw the large thing being pulled out by Riku's hand, he felt his heart throb.

"Riku! Stop it!" Sora squirmed as Riku tried to pin his flailing legs down.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to help you take care of it?" Riku said, finally getting Sora to stay still.

Sora sobbed, "You-You're scaring me!" Riku looked down at Sora, with tears running down his face and his shirt pushed up to his neck, exposing his stiff nipples and trembling body. Was he a sadist for wanting to do it more now? Would it be rape?

Then Riku realized something.

"Sora, you never really learned about any of this stuff, did you?" They were still practically children when they had left the island, and there was no way Donald or Goofy could have taught him anything about "what adults did." They fought, then the year of perpetual sleep, and then more fighting.

"No!" Sora wept, his tears flooding his sight.

Riku laughed to himself. It was interesting. "Well, you seem to know enough whereas to what you do yourself to get rid of a boner." He pulled Sora up into a sitting position. "I'll teach you even more, if you want."

Sora wiped his tears away. "I'm—sorry. Sorry. I'm just t-too scared. It'll hurt. Sorry, Riku."

"I don't want you to be scared. How about if we do it so I don't have to enter you, then?" Riku brushed away the hair from Sora's face and kissed his forehead gently. After a moment for thought, Sora slowly nodded his head. Riku smirked, and put Sora back down on his back. "Open your legs a little wider." He pushed Sora's knees up and apart, and he laid down on his belly.

"Be gentle…" Sora whispered, holding his knees where Riku had put them.

Riku began to massage Sora's length, and as he did, he quickly licked at it, almost teasingly. "I'll make sure it feels good for you." Riku, feeling good from touching Sora's throbbing member, began to gingerly pleasure himself. Sora watched this with frightful, virgin eyes. It was turning him on quickly.

"Riku!" Sora moaned as precum bubbled onto the tip. Riku took the opportunity and wasted no time applying the precum as a lubricant. Once it was slick enough, Riku licked his lips and took the entire length into his mouth. Riku hummed softly, stimulating the dick that his tongue was wrapped around. "Ah- I'm going to—Riku!"

Sora gasped, not used to the warm sensation that came rushing from him. Riku swallowed the seed, still anticipating his own release. Sora's eyes became half-lidded. His body already felt worn out.

"Sora, you felt pretty good, didn't you? You shot a decent load." Riku wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb, pulling himself onto his knees. Sora panted, his body trembling. "I know you're tired, but please just wait a little longer." Riku put his legs on each side of Sora, placing his long rod in Sora's face.

"Riku… I've never… felt that good before… on my own…" Sora could feel the last remnants of his cum spurting onto the ground.

"Alright, then make me feel good, too." Riku held his cock, waiting for Sora to accept it. "Lick it." Sora obeyed, licking the cock from base to tip. He managed to put just a bit past the head into his mouth, before he could feel himself about to gag. Riku pulled out, managing to get out before the gag reflex managed to actually cause Sora to get sick. Sora began to tremble even more.

"I think it's too big…" Sora choked, making sure his marshmallow dinner couldn't come up.

"That's alright, just suck the tip, then. Don't force yourself." Sora suckled the tip for some time, and with instructions by Riku, he learned how to properly prod the opening sensually. It took some time, but then Riku reached his limit. Before he could warn Sora, Riku bucked his hips and released inside his mouth. Sora's eyes went wide, and he nearly chocked. "If you can't swallow it," Riku whispered as he held the back of Sora's head, "please hold it in your mouth until I pull out."

Sora did just that, and when Riku finally took the tip from Sora's mouth, he opened wide to reveal a white mouthful. Riku held out his hands and let Sora spit the seed onto them. "Haa… Riku…" Sora panted, swallowing what little cum he couldn't spit out.

"Sorry I came inside." Riku smiled apologetically.

"It's…ok…" Sora sighed, falling down onto his back, one arm covering his eyes. His chest heaved, and Riku redressed him.

After they were dressed, cleaned, and ready to walk, they made their way back to the small campfire. Sora curled beneath Riku's arm, and was ready to fall asleep with Riku kissed the top of his head and sleepily mumbled, "Back when we were little, I once got hard when I went to scare you. So this is kinda like déjà vu, you know?"

"Is there a thing such as déjà déjà vu?"

"What?"

"Cause I think I wanna do _that_ again." Sora softly chuckled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
